The present invention relates to an electrical distribution system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an optical multiplexed distribution system that reduces the complexity of the electrical wiring harness of a vehicle.
As discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 123,844, filed Nov. 23, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,172 and assigned to same assignee as a present invention, it is known that fiber optics may be used efficiently to carry the output of a light source to various locations without encountering any substantial transmission losses thereof. The optical fibers in cooperation with a high brightness light source finds various related space restricted applications such as encountered for aerodynamically styled vehicles.
Similarly, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 266,129, filed Nov. 2, 1988, a centralized lighting system which is particularly suited for vehicles comprises an integrated high brightness light source which is coupled to optical light guides and serves the lighting needs of the vehicle.
While the above two (2) disclosures provide light generating and distribution systems for a vehicle, there still remains a need to reduce the complexity of the light generating and distribution system, along with the overall electrical distribution system, in particular, the wiring harness related to the electrical needs of the vehicle. Some of the problems that create the complexity of the electrical distribution system of a vehicle, is that the switches for illuminating or motorizing devices that may be activated by a driver must be located in a convenient location while the function being switched may be physically and visibly quite remote and possibly in a number of locations. For example, the emergency flashers of a vehicle are commonly activated from the steering column, but the related blinker devices activate at least four (4) lamps on and off that are located on the front and rear of the vehicle. The circuit to accomplish this function is further complicated by the fact that the same four (4) lamps are also used to provide turn signals and, in some cases, the related lamps are also used as brake lights. A similar complication exists with regard to the electrically activated devices, such as, door locks being located on individual doors for selectability while the overall control may be on a panel within the direct reach of the driver. As a result of these complexities, the wiring harness for a vehicle is a relatively complex arrangement having the need for simplification.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a control system that reduces the complexity of the related wiring harness for illuminating and electrically activated devices of a vehicle.